


Visiting The Sick

by ms_negi



Category: Die Mannschaft, Football - Fandom, Germany NT - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom, futball, real madrid
Genre: Gen, Germany NT - Freeform, die mannschaft - Freeform, real madrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami Khedira at home sick and Mesut visiting him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting The Sick

“Ah-- hello, Mesut...!” The beautiful blonde Lena greeted the footballer at her front door. She opened the large metal door wider as she stepped aside, letting the Turk inside. They two kissed cheeks as a small greeting, then Mesut simply stepped passed her. They traded simple 'how are you's' and then Ozil handed the model a large stew pot. “For Sami and you. My grandmother made a bit too much Yahni soup...” 

“Oh, thank you!” Lena happily took the gift, “I'll heat it up. I bet Sami would love it.” As she started for the kitchen, she looked back at Mesut. “Make yourself at home. And, you know where to find him.” With a wink, the model disappeared behind a wall. 

Mesut thanked her as he stripped off his shoes and sunglasses, respecting her home as if it is his home. He neatly lined up his Adidas shoes along the wall next to the door and kept a hold on his jacket. He climbed up the marble staircase and turned right into the hallway. Reaching the end of the hallway, Mesut knocked and opened the door to the master bedroom. A smile crept on his face when he noticed a large figure laying face down ontop of the covers. 

Hearing the door open, Sami Khedira lifted his head off his pillow and noticed his close friend standing there. He groaned and turned away. “Don't come in. I have the plague.” 

Mesut didn't heed his warning and stepped towards him. “Don't be so dramatic.” He tossed his leather coat over the back of a chair off in the corner and headed towards Sami's large Queen-sized bed. “Feeling better?”

Sami just replied with a sneeze as he felt the bed sink slightly to one side as Mesut sat upon it. “Awh, fuck...” He reached over to grab a kleenex from the nightstand. “How did that sound to you?” 

“Awful.” Mesut laughed.

“Then, there's your answer.” Sami laying on his side, his back to Mesut, looked over his shoulder at the turk. “What are you doing here, anyways?”

“Just checking to see how you've been. You have been out for, like, a week, already? And, I brought some soup for you.” Mesut fidgeted with his hands in his lap as he sat up on Sami's bed, his back against the headboard. 

“How kind of you..” Sami could thank him properly, but his head wouldn't stop spinning. All he wanted to do was to sleep. 

Mesut found it amusing how grumpy his friend could get at times. “You'll feel better after eating it, you know?” 

“I throw up anything I eat.” Sami stated flatly. 

Mesut scooted down from the headboard and hovered over Sami's body. He reached and playfully patted Sami's abs. “Awwh, baby has a stomach ache?” 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Sami swatted away Mesut's hand. “Fuck off--” Choking on his breath, Sami coughed a few times then sniffled. “God...” His body bawled up, wishing Mesut wasn't right next to him right now. “Just go home.” 

Mesut, still smiling, shook his head as if Sami was looking at him. “No, I want to see you better.” He reached over and grabbed a tissue. He waved it infront of Khedira's nose. “Need a tissue?” 

“I said go away, Mes.” Sami's voice was stern, but groggy. He shooed away Mesut's hand again. 

“Oh, come on. Not in a playing mood?” Like always, Mesut liked to tease his bigger friend, just to get a reaction out of him. He pitched at his friend's ear and tugged at it. 

“I said stop...!” The giant German finally growled. He got up and ended up pinning Mesut to the bed, gripping his wrists hard. 

Mesut, laying there, grimaced at the grip, slightly was surprised how much strength Sami still had even if very ill. They stared at each other for a moment. 

Realizing what he was doing, Sami's face turned beet red. However, before he could apologize or pull away, he could feel another sneeze coming up again. He exhaled sharply, ready to let it go. Under neath him, Mesut quickly freaked out. “No, no, no! Sami! Don't sneeze!” 

Khedira was able to sit up on his knees and turn away to sneeze. After a second of realizing another one wasnt coming, Sami fell back to his side next to Mesut. His heavy eyes closed again. “Just let me sleep for now, 'sut.” He begged in a much calmer voice. 

With a slight blush on his face, Mesut cracked a smile. “Fine.” He leaned over and quickly gave his friend a kiss on the cheek before quickly getting out of reach of Sami's back hand. “Feel better, Idiot.” 

He let Sami sleep for the afternoon. He hung out with Lena downstairs for a few hours before deciding to go back home.


End file.
